Rumors
by love-poison
Summary: Hey, did you hear? AU, JR.


**Author's note:** A Romantica oneshot, I hope you like it :). Thanks to _AshleyTangerine _who read it first.

* * *

"_Don't tell me you bought all that?"_

"_But it's true, Nanako. They say someone saw them the other day on the rooftop!"_

"_Yeah, a sempai said that…"_

They continued talking excitedly but the teen was walking farther and farther away and the not-so-quiet chatter didn't reach his ears anymore.

"Annoying", he murmured.

"Ne, Misaki", he said once he got to his seat and put his bag on his desk. "Aren't you getting at least a bit tired of it? It's been a week already". He waited for an answer from the teen who sat next to him.

Misaki slowly lifted his face from the desk.

To be honest, he was starting to get a little tired of all the gossip and rumors, but...

"It will die down soon" another voice said. "Like what happened with all they were saying about Hi-Kamijou-sensei."

And the goof had to talk.

"People stopped talking about him because the demon scared everyone with his face," and before Nowaki could say anything he added, "sorry about the demon-thing, it will take some time to get used to not calling him that."

Shinobu looked at his giant friend. Yes, he seemed pleased with the correction.

Something inside him told him that the demon's young lover was a student like people said. Oh well, who the giant liked was none of his business anyway.

Now for Misaki. He could say it didn't concern him either but the brunette was clearly having a hard time dealing with all those rumors and it worried him.

"You don't need to worry about me Shinobu-kun, I'm fine, really. Like Nowaki said, it will all stop soon."

"Say that when you believe it." Sometimes Shinobu couldn't stand his friend's way of thinking.

Misaki smiled apologetically and turned to look at the board, Shinobu didn't say anything else and a couple of minutes later the teacher arrived and the class started.

Misaki was glad to have friends who worried about him, but he could do nothing to stop what was happening.

It all had started because some girl had seen him and Usagi together at lunchtime.

Why was that such a big thing?

Well, the girl had happened to see Usagi crying on Misaki's back while he hugged the other teen.

Misaki and Usagi spent a lot of time together and something must have clicked in that girl's mind because by the end of the school day the gossip was all about the secret relationship of one of the school hotties and that Takahashi guy.

A whole week after that and Misaki still couldn't go anywhere without hearing people whispering or talking about it. It was the same for Usagi, the teen knew, but the older one seemed to know best how to deal with those things.

"Ne Misaki, are you going to rooftop again?" asked Shinobu at lunchtime.

"Ah, yeah… sorry to leave you alone again" he apologized.

Ever since Nowaki had gotten a girlfriend, Misaki had started to feel guilty for not having lunch with his friend.

"No, that's okay," said Shinobu. "I'll go see what the old man is doing…" he added in a low voice.

"Eh?" Misaki hadn't heard him well.

"Nothing important, go see that important sempai of yours," He left before Misaki could say anything.

He sighed.

_OK, here we go,_ he cheered himself up mentally.

With his homemade bento, he went to the rooftop, ignoring all the glares and hoping to see a certain someone already waiting there.

"Usagi…" he called when he crossed the opened door that lead to the rooftop. He was getting nervous and when he found Usagi and he looked at him, he couldn't help blushing a little. "Here, I made lunch and you better eat it all!" He offered the bento to Usagi.

Usagi smiled at those words and then chuckled a bit.

"Hey! What's that for?" complained Misaki.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that having all those classes with Kamijou-sensei are not that good…"

"Wha-?!"

"See, you're starting to sound like the demon," Usagi teased him.

"You shouldn't be naming him that, Usagi" he scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah, that giant friend of yours might get mad again" Usagi finally took the bento and sat on the ground, waiting for Misaki to join him. When he didn't do that, the oldest looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna eat too?"

"Oh, I… I already ate in the classroom." lied Misaki. He didn't think he would be able to do what he intended if he ate before.

"Well, then sit. I don't like eating and seeing you that far." said Usagi while he lifted the lift of the bento and prepared to taste Misaki's cooking.

"U-Usagi!" yelled Misaki.

Usagi took his face away from the bento and looked at Misaki, puzzled.

"Is something… ?"

"Le- let's…"

"Let's?" he was oblivious to what Misaki was trying to say.

"I mean… let's…" he sat next to Usagi.

"…."

"Oh, screw this" said the boy finally after his two previous failures. "They are already talking about it so I don't see the problem."

And he took Usagi's face with his hand and kissed him with all his might.

_Usagi was the one good with words anyways. Let that kiss talk in itself._

A week later and it turned out Nowaki had been right, the rumors did die down.


End file.
